littleempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Research Center
The Research Center is a facility that increases the strength of your troops. Description The facility is unlocked at level 15. The technologies offered by the facility are extremely vital for the player; the small differences made by the bonuses can mean a narrow victory over your opponent. They can also help in assisting your low leveled friends, as technology is unaffected by the castle defense's "balance" mechanic. The time required to finish the technology varies, but higher and more useful tech will take longer compared to a much more niche technology. The technologies learned at the facility stack with both runes, alliance bonuses, reputation and magic bonds. Normal Technology Normal technology is automatically offered at the Research Center. For the first six levels, only Magic Spar is required to acquire and learn the technology. Level 7 and higher require significantly more spar alongside ingots and also increases the boost by a smaller amount. Technology that helps units requires either a mix of copper/mithril ingots or iron/gold ingots. Economy boosting technology only requires a mix of iron/copper ingots. There are multiple technologies offered under this branch: *Gold Production - Increases the productivity of Gold Mines. *Crystal Production - Increases the productivity of Crystal Mines. *Unit Evasion - Increases the avoid rate for all units. *Movement Speed - Increases the movement rate for all units. *Recruitment Speed - Increases the production rate of units from military facilities. *Castle Wall Strength - Increases your castle wall's durability. *Unit Health - Increases your units' health. *Normal Attack - Increases the damage dealt from your Normal attack type units. *Piercing Attack - Increases the damage dealt from your Piercing attack type units. *Magic Attack - Increases the magic potency of your magic units (including Priests and Shamans). *Attack Speed - Increases the attack rate of your units. *Critical Hit Rate - Increases the chances of your units dealing critical hits (flinch). *Heavy Hit Rate - Increases the chances of your units dealing dizzy hits (stun). *Unit Resistance - Decreases the chances of your units being affected by status effects (outside of poison). *Unit Accuracy - Increases the accuracy of your units. *Unit Spell Resistance - Increases your units' resistance to spells. *Soldier Block - Increases the chance of your units blocking enemy attacks. Blocked attacks deal 50% of the damage that would have been dealt if not blocked. *Soldier Realness - Increases your units' ability to bypass resistance and block values. *Soldier Force - Increases the damage dealt from critical hits. *Wall Razer - Increases the damage of your units against enemy castle walls. Hi-Tech Hi-Tech is "bonus" style technology which is first unlocked at level 50. Hi-Tech is unlocked as a separate branch compared to the normal technology line, but provides far more utility compared to normal technology, and should take higher priority if possible since their effects stack with normal technology. After level 11, the boost becomes slightly higher but also requires more resources as with normal technology. Unlike normal technology, Hi-Tech only requires gold, crystals, magic spar and rune fragments, nor do they require ingots for level 7 and higher upgrades. This makes Hi-Tech much more manageable for players with plenty of spar and fragments, as the ingots can be saved for normal technology, medal upgrades or magic bonds. There are multiple Hi-Techs under this branch: *Physique - Increases the health and spell resistance of all units. *Power Path - Increases the attack power of all units, including magical potency for Priests and Shamans. *Agile Step - Increases the movement speed and evasion rate of units. *Precise Shot - Increases the accuracy and realness of all units. *Battle Rage - Increases the critical hit rate and force of all units. *Mystic Rush - Increases the heavy hit rate and attack speed for all units. *The Art of Defense - Increases the resistance and block rate for all units. Category:Building Category:Buildings Category:Build Category:Build Tasks Category:Research Center Category:Upgrades Category:Upgrade